


The Panrick Room

by FinnW



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, drugged morty, idk man, its mostly smut but theres a tiny bit of fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnW/pseuds/FinnW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty run into some of Ricks old Associates, who put them in an uncomfortable situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up for 3 days writing this and it definitely wasn't worth it :) also ignore the title pls lmao.  
> (If you find any spelling errors or something sounds wrong let me know pls)  
> (also my tumblr is ewrickmorty if u wanna follow me lmao)

This was it. They were going to die. Their hands and feet were bound to chairs that were placed in a small, green, box-like room with completely blank walls. The only thing that was of any importance was a small rectangular screen that was placed in front of them. Morty looked at rick as if to see if he had a plan, some idea on how to get out of here, but was disappointed when he saw the look of defeat on his grandfathers face. He diverted his attention back to the monitor that let out a migraine worthy glow, illuminating their faces. Morty could feel the metallic handcuffs cutting into his wrists as he pulled. Rick took notice of this and commented.

"Don't struggle Morty, Those, those will fry you to a crisp if you're not careful Morty. Those things they electrocute you if you move too much, so stay still Morty."

Morty looked down. "W-where are we rick?"

"Just, Just shut up Morty. This is a bullshit trap, it's, it's just sloppy you know? I mean they, they tied us to chairs Morty! Fucking chairs!"

"Nothing has been happening Rick! We're stuck! I-I mean it's been still for a half an h-"

"Shut up Morty! Look at the screen!"

Morty lifted his gaze to the blue glow to see that its bleak color had been interrupted by white text.

HELLO

Rick let out an exasperated huff "Y-You can skip the introduction Jackass." The hello vanished from the screen and new words began to appear.

NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN RICK. I ASSUME YOU KNOW WHATS HAPPENING HERE.

"How am I supposed to -uurp- to know if you don't tell-" Rick cut himself off as his eyes grew wide. "No"

YES RICK.

Morty looked to his grandfather who scrunched his face and let out a sigh.

"W-What's going on Rick?" A-Are we going to die? Are we going to die Rick?"

"Jeez Morty! You won't -uurp- won't shut up will you?! We're not going to die, but only if we make a few, a few sacrifices Morty."

"What do you mean Rick?"

"Well, Morty have you ever heard of those, those fuck or die situations?"

"No, well yes but you, you don't mean to tell me that we're..."

"Yes, Morty. God you're so slow. It was pretty -uurp- pretty obvious Morty."

"No It wasn't Rick! I mean, you didn't even know until a minute ago!"

"Oh my God, just, just shut up Morty!"

"Where are we Rick? What's happening?

"Were trapped by these aliens Morty. They-They're these Aliens who feed off sexual energy, and to get it they trap people in a room and won't let them go until they fuck."

"Th-That's really fucked up Rick! Don't they care were related?"

"They don't care about anything Morty."

Ricks lidded eyes turned to the screen. "Fine you dick heads. Let's, Lets get on with it."

At that moment the too-tight cuffs dropped away from his hands and his feet were freed. Morty's first thought was to sooth his wrists, as he could now see that they were red and some of the skin had been rubbed off.

“We'll, we'll deal with that later Morty. Right now we have other things -uurp-other things to do, Morty."

Morty's heart raced. Rick couldn't be serious about the whole fuck or die thing could he? I mean there had to be some other way out, right?

"Okay Morty you ready?"

"R-Rick! You, you can't be, you're joking right?"

Rick growled and shoved Morty against the wall, leaning in close enough that He could smell the boys cheap deodorant. "Morty, you want to live, right?"

The teen nodded vigorously, eyes wide.

"Then we're gonna have to do this."

At that moment, Rick leaned forward, lips connecting with the youngers. Morty tensed up, fingers entangling with Ricks hair, tugging him away.

"M-Morty, what's your problem? D-do you want to get out of here? Huh?"

"Yeah but Rick, I'm, I'm your  _grandson_  . We're  _related_  . Does that, does that bother you at  _all_  ?"

"Morty, I've fucked countless aliens. After a while, fucking your grandson doesn't seem that - uurp- bad." With that, he leaned forward again, pressing his lips to Morty's and wrapping an arm around the younger boys waist. This time, Morty was more relaxed and closed his eyes, letting himself ease into the kiss.

God this is so fucked up. You're kissing your grandfather, and enjoying it?

Rick took the hand that wasn't around Morty's waist and ran it under his shirt. The boy let out a quiet moan. "You like that Morty?" The older man whispered in his ear.

"Y-yeah." Morty muttered, already out of breath. Rick slid his fingers slowly under the boys waistband until his fist was wrapped around his grandsons semi-hard cock. Morty's eyes flew open.

“Rick!”

“W-what Morty?” He sighed, an annoyed tone coating his voice. Morty grabbed Ricks wrist pulling his hand away from his length.

“You-You can't just, you know?”

“I can't what Morty? I, I can't grab your dick so we don't die? Is that it?”

“Well I mean, you could at least be a bit more caring!”

“Fine, Morty. I'll make sure to be more  _caring_. Would you like me to, to get you a blanket? Maybe some Tea? Tell me how I can be more _caring_ Morty.”

“Rick, You know what I mean, can you just go a little more slowly?”

“Hmm. Fine.”

Ricks lips traveled to the younger boys neck, kissing it lightly and sweetly, which caused Morty to grin like an idiot. The older mans hands ghosted along his grandsons hips, sending butterflies to the boys stomach. Rick took advantage of Morty's defenselessness by biting down quite hard on the boys soft skin, making Morty's breath catch.

“F-fuck”

Rick grinned, unlatching his teeth from the boys skin. He glanced down at Morty's now pre-cum soaked cock.

"God Morty, You-You're so turned on already. I've barely even touched you. You're such a little slut." Rick relocated his hand back to the boys length, feeling that the pre-cum had soaked the front of his jeans. The man was pleasantly surprised when he felt the younger buck up into his hand.

Morty bit his lip. God this was so fucking hot. It wasn't right for your grandfathers sweat and alcohol ripe smell to make you so fucking _hard_. And it definitely wasn't right when you were grinding your cock into his hand while he bites on the sensitive skin on your neck.

Morty frantically undid his jeans and shuffled them off along with his boxers, which was harder than it should have been because his knees were so fucking weak. After Rick unbuttoned his own pants, he grabbed the boys hips and pinned them to the wall, licking a trail from his collarbones to his jaw. He ran his hands to Morty's ass and hoisted him up so the younger boys legs were wrapped around his hips.

He grabbed Morty's cock again and stroked him slowly while he soaked in the view. Morty's cheeks were bubblegum pink now, and his eyes were lidded. He had his head tilted back, mouth open and tongue peeking out with drool running down his chin. God who knew his 14 year old grandson could look so fucking sexy.

Rick leaned down, and the younger boy was taken by surprise when he was met with a rough, passionate kiss. “Mmmm, Rick.” The older man let out a chuckle

“You like that baby?”

Morty moaned. Rick calling him baby with his voice lower and more gravelly than usual could almost send the boy over the edge right there. “Rickk oh my goddd.”

“Jeez don't come yet Morty, we still, we still have a while to go.”

“I'm sorry Rick! It just feels, it feels really good!”

“Oh, I'll make you feel good, baby.”

With a quick peck on the lips, Rick set Morty down and shrugged off his lab coat. He reached his arms around and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head in one quick movement. Morty was left to stare at his now half naked grandfather, and was decently surprised when Rick ran his hands over his exposed boxers. The older man traced his fingers over this growing erection, watching Morty's face with a devious smirk on his lips.

“Wanna see my cock Morty? Huh?”

“I-yeah Rick.”

“You dirty little pervert.” Rick chuckled, grabbing the fabric covering his length and pulling it down. His cock sprung free and Morty 's eyes grew wide.

“Jeez Rick! I mean, I didn't think...”

“Are you impressed Morty? Do you like what you see?”

“Yeah, Rick!”

The older man stepped forward again, purring into Morty's ear.

“You want me to fuck you Morty? Hm? Want me to make you scream my name?”

Rick grabbed Morty's shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it across the room. He grabbed the youngers thighs and pulled him up so his legs were wrapped around his waist again. Rick ground into Morty's ass kissing him roughly. The feeling of Ricks cock rubbing against him drove Morty wild. He could feel drool running down the corner of his mouth but he couldn't bring himself to care because it just felt to fucking good.

“Oh god, fuck me Rick!”

“Well yeah Morty, I thought, I thought we already established this.” Rick said tugging on Morty's hair so his head was tilted back, looking at him with lust filled eyes.

“Please rick, god I need you in me.”

“Mmm okay.”

Ricks brought two fingers to Morty's mouth.

“Suck.”

Morty wrapped his lips around his grandfathers digits, getting them as wet as he could. Rick pulled his fingers back dragging out a string of saliva and reached his arm around Morty's back. He ran his fingertips over the boys asshole, causing Morty to bite his lip and let out a squeak.

“Now Morty, You need to tell me. Have you ever fingered yourself?”

“Jeez Rick! I mean, you don't, you don't ask someone that!”

“I need to know, Morty.”

“I mean, no Rick, I haven't, that's, that's not-”

“Okay Morty well this might feel weird.”

Rick pushed his finger into the younger boy and Morty winced. It didn't hurt but it definitely wasn't a pleasurable feeling.

“You need to relax Morty.”

“Sorry Rick.”

Rick started to pump his finger in and out of the brown haired boy.

“That, that doesn't feel that good Rick.”

“It's not going to feel good until I'm fucking you Morty. But unless you want to be bleeding from your asshole for the next 24 hours, we need to stretch you.”

“That's gross Rick.”

“Yeah well it's either a bleeding asshole or this Morty, so you choose.”

“I'll, I'll take this Rick”

“That's what I thought.”

With that Rick pushed in another finger and started to scissor them. Morty let out a whine. The blue haired mans fingers worked open the tight ring of muscle, admiring how incredibly tight the younger boy was. Morty couldn't help but blush, even though it didn't feel that great. He just felt so exposed, so fucking vulnerable. Having Ricks fingers inside him was such an intimate feeling, and he loved it.

The older man stopped scissoring and pulled his fingers out, leaving Morty to let out a grunt at the sudden feeling of emptiness.

“We need Lube.”

“Wh-what Rick?”

“Lube, Morty! If we don't have it, this will hurt like a motherfucker.”

Rick glanced around the room and his attention was caught by a small shelf protruding from the wall. The shelf had a small purple bottle placed on it.

“Those fuckers.”

Not bothering to put Morty down again, he walked the short distance to the shelf and grabbed the bottle. Morty grinned and wrapped his arms around his grandfathers neck, finding it almost fun that rick was carrying him around like he was a little kid again.

The older man pressed Morty up against the wall again, not bothering to move away from the shelf. He popped open the lid of the bottle and squeezed the cold, slippery gel onto his hand. Reaching down, he coated his cock and rubbed the rest onto his fingers.

He brought his digits back to Morty's ass and pushed them in again, making sure to cover his hole with as much lube as he could before scissoring one more time and sliding them out.

Rick grinned, kissing Morty's neck.

“Mmmm you ready baby?”

“Yeah, Rick, please!” Morty moaned.

_God_  Rick thought to himself, grinning  _hes so fucking_ _desperate_

The blue haired man grabbed his cock and lined it up with Morty's rear.

“M-Morty, you, you know this might hurt right?”

Morty nodded, glazed over eyes staring deeply into Rick's.

With a smirk he slowly pushed the tip of his length into the younger boy. Morty grimaced.

“Just a sec, baby. You'll feel good in a minute.”

With that Rick pushed in completely and Morty brought his hand to his mouth, biting down on his fist. His eyes were shut tight, if he had known it would have been this unpleasant he wouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. Rick pulled out and thrust in again, rougher and faster this time. Morty's fingers curled and he gritted his teeth. He was about to tell Rick to stop, it didn't feel good at all, but then rick hit something inside him that made all the nerves in his body hum with pleasure.

“Oh, g-god Rick! Do that again!”

“Hmm looks like I found someones sweet spot.”

“Fuck Rick, again.”

Rick thrust forward again, hitting that one bundle of nerves inside Morty that made him see stars. God, Morty had never felt something as fucking incredible as this. Rick started to speed up.

The consistent pleasure was causing Morty to become totally desperate. Mouth hanging open, tip of the tongue gracing his lower lip, eyes rolled back, cheeks red and his sweat mixing with his grandfathers. His nails trailed down Ricks back leaving red lines, and the older man leaned down pressing his lips to his grandsons.

“You're so fucking hot Morty.”

Morty lets out a moan that's almost the picture perfect example of pornographic.

“Rick, harder, please!”

“Whatever you want baby.”

Rick pushed into Morty faster, rougher, digging his fingers into the younger boys hips, almost pushing him down on his cock. The older man soaked in the gasps and moans elicited from his grandson. Morty, arms draped around Rick's shoulders, buried his face into the blue haired mans neck.

“Rick I'm-I'm gonna, gonna come.”

“Mmm, yeah baby come for me.”

With a few more thrusts into the younger boy, Morty came, biting Rick's shoulder and letting out a long, high moan. His vision swimming, toes curling, and legs tensing around Rick's waist.

“Riiickkoh mygodd”

Ears filled with the sweet sound of the younger boy moaning his name, Rick bucked his hips into Morty one more time before releasing into the him, groaning and digging his fingernails into the boys hips, knowing it would leave a bruise.

The boys rode out their orgasms, bodies pressed together sharing the wonderful, immense afterglow. Rick leaned in towards Morty again, smiling softly before placing a gentle, caring kiss against the younger boys soft, warm lips. At that moment Morty felt more important than anything in the universe. That one kiss, that one token of compassion given from Rick to himself made him feel so loved, so wanted. Butterflies in his stomach, Morty tilted his chin up pushing their mouths closer.

“Hey Rick?” Morty asked, gazing at Rick with a look of pure adoration.

“Y-yeah Morty?”

"I really really like you.”

Ricks soft loving look hardened suddenly. He looked away from Morty, brow furrowed.

“C-come on Morty. We have to go.” He lightly set the boy down and gathered his clothes. Morty's happy daze quickly melted away to confusion and hurt. The sudden change in Ricks emotion caused an almost sick feeling to rush through him. As The older man tugged on his pants, he looked back at his grandson who now leaned against the wall staring at the floor blankly.

“Come on Morty, we can leave now.”

He grabbed the boys clothes, tossing them at him. Morty picked up his shirt from the floor and used it to mop up the white substance splattered across his stomach. He hoisted his pants over his legs, buttoning them and not bothering to put on his cum smeared top.

There was a sudden noise as a door shaped hole appeared on the wall to his left, revealing a white, well lit hallway with several doors lining it. He scanned the room one more time before following Rick out the door, who pulled on his lab coat as he walked. Morty's chest felt empty, and he had a painful lump in his throat.

_Don't cry_

Rick walked down the bright hallway and opened the door at the end. The room they entered was all glass with several spaceships assorted neatly across it. Following his grandfather down the steps to the nearest ship, he opened the door and got in.

Almost afraid to look the other man in the face, he fidgeted with his hands. He still felt the lump in his throat when Rick started the ship up. He still felt the emptiness in his chest. Maybe He shouldn't have told Rick he liked him. God he fucked up. Taking a deep breath, he tried to collect himself.

_Don't cry_


	2. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some convincing, Rick and Morty go on another adventure. Rick gets too careless loses track of Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! sorry it took forever, I had a lot of trouble thinking of a plot.  
> (also not sure if I'm gonna write another chapter, but let me know if you think I should!)

Morty gazed at the shadow cast ceiling, breathing steadily. His hands traced his hips, pressing his fingers down on the black and blue marks that littered them. Wet streaks ran from the corners of his eyes to his temples and his whole body was tense.

He shouldn't have gotten attached to Rick. Sure, it was his first time and sure, he could still remember the way rick stared at him, eyes filled with lust and passion.

_Fuck_

He tries not to think about it, hes been trying to not think about it for days. But all he can remember is Ricks voice, Ricks hands running over his body, Rick.

Morty sighed, sitting up and hopping out of bed. He needed to get his mind off his fucking grandfather. He opened his door, wincing at the sudden light. It was 2:00 in the afternoon, but he hadn't found the energy to open his blinds or turn on his lights all day. He wandered down the stairs, through the dining room, and entered the kitchen. After grabbing the cereal from the counter and pouring it into a bowl. He opened the fridge and bent down to get the milk, only to be startled when a sudden voice echoed through the kitchen.

“Cereal at 2:00 Morty? Really?”

Morty felt his stomach drop, but turned around anyway.

“Oh, hey Rick.”

The older man was standing in the doorway, holding his flask. His eyes were bloodshot with dark bags hung under them. He looked at Morty with an almost glare that made Morty feel small, unimportant even. Not responding to his grandsons greeting, he walked over and leaned on the counter closest to the boy.

Morty felt like disappearing. He didn't want Rick to look at him. His grandfather probably hated him, was disgusted by him.

“You seem nervous Morty.”

“I'm fine Rick.” the younger boy muttered, voice squeaking more than usual.

“Well then move, your grandpa wants a beer.”

Morty stepped back, letting Rick access the fridge. He had lost his apatite now, and decided he needed to go back to his room. Staying down here where Rick could see him made him almost sick.

He turned his back to the older man, leaving his bowl of cereal sitting on the counter. That fucking lump in his throat had returned, reminding him of that spaceship ride.

They hadn't talked the whole way, the only words spoken were Rick complaining about the fact that their captors hadn't provided any alcohol in their ship. Every time Morty had looked over at his grandfather, the man had a hardened, emotionless look. The boys hands were shaking. Rick didn't want to look at him.

Morty stepped through the doorway to the dining room only to be stopped by Rick's voice again.

“Where do you think you're going, Morty.”

“Well, Well I was going to go to my room.”

“You've been there all day, Morty. Come spend some time with Grandpa Rick.”

The younger boys hands clenched.

“I-I don't think that's a good idea Rick.”

Rick sighed and closed the fridge, a bottle of beer now clutched in his hand.

“You can't hold on the whole you-and-me-having-sex thing forever Morty.”

Eyes wide, Morty blushed and looked at the floor. He was right, he couldn't avoid Rick forever. Even though Morty had feelings for his grandfather, he could still contain them.

Rick stared at the kid. He knew Morty was avoiding him, who wouldn't avoid him after the way he had reacted to the younger boy sharing his emotions. Part of Rick wanted to apologize, to tell Morty he liked him to, loved him, but the other part of him knew it would only end in hurt for the other. He tightened his grip around the cold bottle, condensation running down his palm.

“Do you want to hang out or not Morty.”

“Sure Rick.”

The older man exited the kitchen, hearing his grandsons footsteps following behind him. He opened up the door to the garage and grabbed his interdimensional portal gun from off his workbench. Turning the dile and then pointing it at the garage door, he pulled the trigger and looked at Morty.

“Come on Morty, Grandpa Rick has some errands to run.”

The blue haired man stepped into the portal, swallowed up in light. Morty stepped in behind him, hesitant, but not wanting to lose his grandfather in the green glow. The next thing the younger boy saw was an alley. It looked almost like an alley on earth. Graffiti littered the walls of the building, garbage and broken glass were strewn on the pavement. The only thing that would make you wonder if you were anywhere else but earth was the fact that when you looked up, the dark sky covered in blood red clouds.

Morty followed in the footsteps of his grandfather, not wanting to fall too far behind.

“Where are we Rick?”

“B-703 Morty. Stay close, this place is dangerous, wouldn't want you to get kidnapped.”

Morty's eyes widened, quickening his pace so he was next to the older man. Looking up, he saw that Rick had a goofy smile strewn across his face, chuckling at the fact that Morty seemed so nervous. This lightened the younger boys mood, shoulders relaxing and breath escaping his lungs in a relieved sigh. Maybe going out with Rick was good because he felt better than he had in days.

Listening to the echo of their footsteps, Rick looked down at his grandson. The boys cheeks were slightly pink, due to the fact that it was pretty chilly out. Actually, looking closer, he could see that Morty was shivering. Letting out a little laugh and looking down at the ground, he shrugged off his coat. With a warm smile in his grandsons direction, he handed the lab coat over to the boy.

“Should've told you to-to bring a jacket Morty. It's cold here.”

“You can say that again Rick!”

Morty took the coat from his grandfathers hand and wrapped it around his shoulders. He was automatically enveloped in warmth, Rick's body heat lingered on the piece of off-white cloth, along with the smell of alcohol,sweat and, well, _Rick_. Morty still shivered a little, but he could help but feel happy.

Ricks arm draped around the younger boys shoulders, pulling him closer. The older man leaned his head down, whispering in Morty's ear.

“Don't wander off Mort, this is our stop.”

Rick held Morty tight walking towards a parked car that sat on the side of the alleyway. With one final squeeze on Morty' shoulder, he let go, looking into the front drivers side window as it rolled down. He could see a giant bug like creature on the inside, who looked up at the blue haired man. Rick striked up a conversation, something about crystals. Morty would have paid more attention if he didn't get a sudden feeling of someone watching him as soon as ricks arm left him. He looked around, not seeing anyone in the long alley that they just walked down, or in any of the little passages that lead off of it.

He shrugged the feeling off and focused back on Rick and the alien.

“Come on I was promised one bag free! I did, I've done a lot of favors for that guy!”

The alien made a few clicking sounds and shook his head. Even though he hadn't heard the beginning of the conversation, Morty assumed it was about drugs. Ricks hips swayed back and fourth, elbows propped against the boarder of the cars window, head cupped in one hand. Morty couldn't help but stare, without a lab coat he could see the older mans ass, nicely outlined.

Morty was brought immediately out of his trance when he felt a cloth slip in front of his mouth. He gasped bringing his hands up to the cloth to tug it away but a strong hand held it in place. He grew light headed, eyes blurring and knees giving out. Before he could fall to the ground he was caught. Slowly his vision grew dark as he was dragged away, trying to yell Rick's name.

 

* * *

 

He woke up in a humid room, sweat dripping all over his body matting his clothes to his skin. The room smelled like mildew, and he could see steam shooting from pipes that lined the low ceiling. He tried to move, but his heart sank when he felt his hands and arms bound behind his back and feet tied together with... fishing line? He could feel a cold pipe settled in between his shoulder blades, preventing him from moving his arms around too much. His shoes and socks were gone along with everything he had in his pockets. His head was still clouded from earlier. Earlier. What happened earlier? He was with Rick, who went to talk to the guy in the car, and then the cloth. Oh fuck.

Morty tugged at his restraints again, afraid. Rick wasn't here to help him this time, and he had no idea how he was going to get out. He looked around frantically, seeing if there was any way he could get out. The chloroform-like drug was wearing off, and he was staring to realize how severe the situation really was. He could now observe that he was on a platform above what looked like a giant factory. The floor was grated so he could look down and see how far up he was. There was pipes, walkways, and giant vats of a yellow, bubbling liquid below him.

Morty started to hyperventilate, and it wasn't helping that the air was hot, causing the boy to feel suffocated. He trembled, wanting to scream for help but his voice was horse and it came out as nothing but a raspy cough.

He stiffened upon hearing a shuffling sound to his left, straining his neck trying to see what it was. A clawed, three toed foot stepped out from the yellow steel door that sat on the one side of the platform that was attached to the wall.

The alien approached him, shell glistening in the dim light. The grotesque creature hovered over Morty, who was now quivering with fear, eyes wide. The alien held a syringe in his had which was filled with a yellow, shimmering liquid. The creature bent down on one knee, tilting Morty's head up and holding the needle to him. The boy braced himself, squeezing his eyes closed at a sharp pain shot though his neck.

 

* * *

 

Ricks mind raced, running down the streets of B-703, yelling Morty's name. His eyes darted around frantically, looking for any sign of a yellow shirt or brown hair, any sign of his grandson. He could feel his heart beating fast, hands clammy and twitchy.

After he was done dealing with that asshole in the car, he had turned around to face Morty, only to see that his grandson was nowhere to be seen. The only trace of him was a Rick's coat lain on the ground, now damp with the rain that remained on the street. His stomach had automatically dropped and he flew into a state of panic. Knowing what kind of fucked up things that happened on this planet lead Rick to assume the worst.

Rick slowed down, throat dry and panting for air. He let himself lean against a concrete wall to his left, sliding down it until he sat on the dirty ground. God, he knew he wasn't supposed to care about the kid. _Ricks don't care about Mortys._ But he couldn't help it. The idea of that boy being hurt and needing help caused an intense feeling of pain to shoot through Ricks chest.

After catching his breath he tried to stand up again, clenching a nearby garbage can to support him. His hand touched something wet, and he automatically pulled his hand away. Looking up to see what he just grabbed, his eyes fell upon a piece of white cloth stained with a blue liquid, which was dripping off it. He bared his teeth in disgust, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw a shoe sticking out of the top of the garbage can, right next to the blue stained fabric. It was Morty's shoe. He jumped up, relief washing over him. He grabbed the shoe, then seeing that a matching one lay next to it along with a pair of socks. Shoving the two shoes into one of the pockets on the inside of his lab coat, he observed the door on the other side of the garbage can. Noticing that the doorknob was slicked with that blue liquid he wiped it off and opened the door, which was shockingly unlocked.

_Well fuck me in the ass, this is the best luck I've ever had._

Peeking in, and not seeing anyone, he stepped into the building. A sour, acidic smell hit him as soon as he entered, making his eyes water and his stomach lurch, The air was humid and sticky, so thick it almost felt like there were hands holding you back when you walked through it. Concrete floors made up a long walkway in front him, which had several large vats that towered above Rick's head on either side. The ground was wet with a thick, yellow mixture that caused Rick to watch every step he made, not wanting to get his foot submerged in a puddle of the foreign liquid.

Rick was cautious, knowing that whatever left behind that blue oily substance could still be here, as well as his grandson. He glanced in between every vat, listening for anything out of the ordinary. His vaporizer was clenched in his hand, ready to fire at any given moment.

He looked up, spotting a platform raised about 50 feet in the air with a staircase leading up to it.

_I could see the whole building from there_ he thought before heading for the stairs, still cautious.

Reaching the metal stairs, he ran up them trying to make as little noise a possible. Upon arriving at the platform, he gazed down over the expansive building, not seeing any trace of life. He was starting to doubt that Morty or his kidnappers were even in here, that is until a desperate sounding groan echoed throughout the building. His head shot up, eyes darting to his left only to meet with the sight of two legs, laying still behind one of the large pipes that protruded from the base of the platform.

His heart skipped. The legs were clad in a pair of blue jeans, and the feet were bare. Rick stepped forward, still cautious.

“Morty?”

Rick heard a gasp, followed by his grandsons croaky dry voice.

“Rick! Is-is that you?”

“Yeah Morty, It's me. God, I'm happy to see you.”

He practically stumbled towards the boy kneeling down and pulling the boy into a hug, an unusually sweet gesture for the older man. Rick clung to Morty, feeling the boy shake in his arms, smelling of sweat. He pulled back, taking the teenagers face in his hands once he noticed that the younger had tears staining his cheeks. His whole body was shaking and he looked petrified.

“Mort- Morty, you okay?”

The boys eyes started to water again, expression turning to one of anguish. He let out a sob, teeth clenched and tears running down his face.

“Morty- babe- baby, whats wrong? What happened?”

Rick reached behind the pipe where Morty was tied, cutting the fishing line with a small pocket knife. He did the same with the line on Morty's feet and placed the knife back in his pocket.

“The aliens Rick- They- it- _drugged_ me.”

The boy let out another sob, wrapping his arms around Rick and clutching him for dear life. His tears started to soak through the other mans lab coat. Ricks emotions were a blur but he knew that anger and guilt bubbled inside him. How could he had been so careless that he let his grandson get _kidnapped_. He held the younger boy tighter, stroking his hair.

“Morty it's okay. We- We'll get you home and you'll feel better.”

Rick grabbed Morty, hoisting him up so the younger boys legs were wrapped around his hips and head rested on his shoulder. With one hand supporting his grandson and one hand grabbing his portal gun, he pulled the trigger until a green circular void span in front of them. Holding the boy tightly as if afraid to leave him again, he stepped into the glow, leaving behind the large, humid factory-esque building.

As soon as the portal disappeared behind them, Rick collapsed. His chest felt hollow and he could feel his throat burning, knowing he was on the verge of crying.

Rick almost never cried. He was the kind to bottle up emotions and keep them locked up where nobody could ever see a trace of them, but seeing Morty so defeated, so helpless and scared and hurt, it ripped his heart out. The older man cupped the back of his grandsons head, as if to reassure that he was here now.

“I'm sorry Morty.”

Rick mumbled, voice cracking and tears staring to run down his face.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll never leave you again I'm so so sorry.”

Morty clung to him tighter, burying his face in his grandfathers neck, chest heaving. He dug his fingers into the back of Ricks coat, clenching it tightly.

“I was so scared Rick."

“I know, I'm sorry.”

Morty picked up his head, gazing at the older man's tear stained face. He took a deep, shaky breath, now somewhat comforted by the fact that he was here in his grandfathers arm, warm and safe.

“Thank you Rick, for saving me.”

Rick smiled, smoothing out the boys messy hair.

“Jeez Morty, it was- it was my fault, I'm so sorry.”

Morty felt another wave of tears coming on, but this time they were happy tears. Relived, happy, overwhelmed tears that compelled Morty to cling onto his grandfather and smile, because god he was safe. He was home. Rick cupped his grandsons face with one hand, smiling down on him.

“Morty, you know I love you.”

Morty let out a laugh, wiping his tears away with his still shaking hand.

“I love you too Rick.”

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms, repeating “I love you's” and “I'm sorry's”, relived that they were together, safe, finally.

 


End file.
